Midir Mrokożerca
|mag = |fire = |lgn = |dark = |bld = |psn = |fst = }}Midir Mrokożerca – opcjonalny boss z dodatku The Ringed City do gry Dark Souls III. Położenie Midir może być po raz pierwszy dostrzeżony po wejściu do Miasta Pierścienia, chociaż on nie będzie wtedy w ogóle zainteresowany graczem, dopóki nie dotrze on do mostu za bagnem. Najpierw smok będzie czekał na klifie do momentu, aż gracz podejdzie wystarczająco blisko, aby Midir mógł podpalić całą ścieżkę. Zaraz po udaniu się gracza do wyjścia przy ognisku we wspólnym grobie, Midir będzie czekał na moście i blokował drogę do kościoła Filianore. Po otrzymaniu wystarczającej ilości obrażeń smok spada w przepaść pod mostem. Aby dostać się do miejsca gdzie Midir spadł, gracz musi przejść przez ukryte przejście znajdujące się w windzie, będącej skrótem do ogniska w wewnętrznym pierścieniu murów. Opis Midir Mrokożerca jest gigantycznym, ciemnym smokiem z dwiema parami podziurawionych skrzydeł. Służy on jako jeden ze strażników Miasta Pierścienia i kontynuuje swój obowiązek zlecony przez bogów, na długo po ich śmierci. Jego wieczna walka z mrokiem zaczęła go pochłaniać, dając mu możliwość przekierowania magii Otchłani do jego, już niszczycielskiego oddechu. Chociaż pozostaje wierny bogom, to jego czas spędzony w walce z mrokiem zaczął go niszczyć, a Włócznie Kościoła obawiają się konsekwencji, jeśli smok zostanie całkowicie stracony. Shira w pewnym momencie nawet prosi Nierozpalonego, aby ten pokonał Midira, zanim zostanie całkowicie pochłonięty przez Otchłań. Historia Midir, potomek Starożytnych Smoków, wychowywany przez same bóstwa, miał za zadanie walczyć z Otchłanią i jej wszelkimi tworami. Jego nieśmiertelność umożliwiała smokowi wykonywanie zleconego obowiązku bez końca, nawet po tym jak bogowie już dawno zginęli. Niestety jego zadanie w końcu spowodowało nieodwracalne dotknięcie i zarażenie przez Otchłań (jego tytuł sugeruje, że faktycznie pochłonął sporą część mroku Otchłani). Nie jest do końca jasne, czy smok został całkowicie opętany przez Otchłań, ale wyraźnie odczuwa jej skutki np. używając ataków opartych na mroku. W głowie Midira znajdują się stare wspomnienia, podobne do mocy światła księżyca, którą dysponował Seath Scaleless, określane jako "z czasów samego Początku". To może sugerować, że Midir poprzedza wojnę Lordów ze Starożytnymi Smokami oraz pamięta moc, która wyprzedza sam Pierwszy Płomień. Przywołania Do walki można przywołać jedną postać: * Shira, rycerz Filianore – możliwa do przywołania, jeśli przyjęło się jej prośbę o zabicie smoka. Jej znak przywołania znajduje się w kaplicy prowadzącej do bossa. Notki * Obrażenia zadane mu na moście nie są uwzględniane podczas walki z bossem. * Chociaż Midir jest opcjonalnym bossem, gracz musi go pokonać, jeśli chce dołączyć do Włóczni Kościoła. * Midir jest jednym z niewielu smoczych przeciwników, którym nie można odciąć ogona. * Z racji tego, że Midir korzysta z mrocznych ataków, jest on podatny na obrażenia zadawane wielkim mieczem Farrona i wielkim mieczem wilczego rycerza. * Najbardziej wrażliwą częścią ciała Midira jest jego głowa. * Po zadaniu wystarczającej ilości obrażeń, gracz może ogłuszyć na chwilę bossa i wykonać atak krytyczny na jego głowie. * Po pokonaniu Midira, otrzyma się w nagrodę sztabę tytanitu od Shiry. Ciekawostki * Przed walką na moście można z oddali dostrzec Midira siedzącego na jednej z wież. * Midir po śmierci upuszcza najwięcej dusz, ze wszystkich bossów w grze. Po założeniu wszystkich przedmiotów zwiększających ilość zdobywanych dusz (Srebrny sygnet chciwego węża, tarczę żądzy, kostur żebraczy itp.) można uzyskać ich nawet 1,115,370. * Pomimo tego, że Midir jest tylko potomkiem Starożytnych Smoków, opis zaklęcia blask starego księżyca sugeruje, że poprzedza on nawet Pierwszy Płomień. To może potwierdzać teorię, że Midir jest w rzeczywistości Arcysmokiem. * Midir jest nawiązaniem na Guyry, smoka z serii King's Field. * Uważa się, że arena na której gracz walczy z Midirem jest tym samym miejscem, w którym znajdował się Pierwszy Płomień. * Woda na arenie Midira swoim wyglądem mocno przypomina szlam Aldricha, gdzie jest pełno unoszących się kości i wystających części ciała. Te ciała krwawią, jeśli się w nie uderzy jakąkolwiek bronią. * Jego atak promieniem przypomina radioaktywny podmuch Godzilli. Galeria Grafiki koncepcyjne= Plik:Midir 2.png|Głowa Midira Plik:Midir 3.png|Przód Midira Plik:Midir 10.jpg |-| Gra= Plik:Midir 4.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Plik:Midir 5.jpg|Midir na moście Plik:Midir 6.jpg|Midir szykujący się do zionięcia ogniem Plik:Midir 7.jpg|Nieprzytomny Midir po upadku z mostu Plik:Midir 8.jpg Plik:Midir 9.jpg|Ryk Muzyka en:Darkeater Midir Kategoria:Bossowie w Dark Souls III Kategoria:Opcjonalni bossowie w Dark Souls III Kategoria:Bossowie z The Ringed City